Ha Cambiado
by Redy Magnet
Summary: Un inesperado cambio de actitud en Lola Loud, provoca confusión entre el resto de sus hermanos, quienes se reúnen para averiguar que está pasando en la extraña vida de la princesa Loud, quien guarda más de lo que cualquiera jamás imaginaria


"ha cambiado"

Una tarde ya a poco de acabar inundaba la tranquila Royal Woods, todo iba tranquilo, los niños jugaban, la gente avanzaba con su día con mucha normalidad, y las familias disfrutaban el alegre ambiente en sus hogares, pero en una de estas había algo de inquietud por parte de 8 de 11 hijos de la carismática familia Loud, Luan Loud, se encontraba en el salón de su casa atenta mirando a través de la ventana, esperaba al parecer algo con mucha atención, luego de algunos segundos la sonrisa en su rostro confirmo que obtuvo lo que esperaba, rápidamente subió por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de su casa, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de todos sus hermanos, fue directo hacia la que compartía con su hermana luna, donde al momento de ingresar vio a 7 de sus hermanas quienes esperaban pacientes su llegada

-Y bien? - pregunto Lynn, la deportista de 15 años de la familia Loud

-está hecho, ya se fue!- dijo luan la promesa de la comedia de los Loud, quien se veía bastante relajada para la situación que iban a discutir ella y casi todas sus hermanas, quienes se encontraban en la habitación eran Leni, la dulce e ingenua Loud quien tenía en sus piernas a la pequeña Lily de 2 años ya quien tenía el privilegio de tener su primera reunión de hermanos Loud en ya casi 2 años, también se encontraban luna, la gran roquera de la familia , Lucy quien el pasar de los años no cambio nada de su actitud salvo el estilo de su peinado el cual ya entre dejaba ver sus tiernos ojos, lana y lisa quienes en 2 años no cambiaron prácticamente nada desde la última reunión de hermanos Loud que tuvieron, y ya también las mencionadas Lynn y luan

-bien, a que viene esto si se puede saber, hace años que no tenemos una reunión de emergencia, que sucede? - preguntaba lana

-bien, antes de empezar tenemos la compañía de alguien especial- luna encendió la pantalla de computadora, en la cual aparecía Lori, la mayor de todos los hermanos Loud, quien hace 1 año había dejado su casa para ir a una universidad 3 estados fuera

-hola chicas! - Lori muy feliz saludaba a sus hermanas muy feliz, extrañaba verlas tan seguido así que esa oportunidad fue aprovechada por ella, sus hermanas allí presentes la saludaban muy felices

-hola Lori!, ¿cómo has estado?, mira quien quiere saludarte- Leni contenta acerco a la pequeña Lily a la pantalla quien al ver a su hermana mayor la saludo muy tierna

-hola Lori- la pequeña Lily ya expresaba muy bien muchas frases, cosa que alegraba tanto a Lori

-mi pequeña Lily, literalmente te extraño muchísimo, te traeré algo lindo en navidad- Lori disfrutaba esa reunión a distancia, pero luna luego de pocos minutos de charla dio a notar el motivo por el cual se reunieron

-lamento ser la aguafiestas, pero debemos hablar del tema, y ya que tenemos a Lori acá podemos empezar esto-

-y cuál es el problema? - preguntaba Lori

-Lola! - dijo luna, en un todo inquietante, al menos la mitad de las hermanas entendió el por qué la princesa de los Loud era el punto de la reunión

-Lola? ¿Qué paso?, ella está bien? - decía Lori, obviamente preocupada debido a su propia ausencia de la casa

-si está bien, no te preocupes-

-entonces cual es el problema? - pregunta Lori, a lo que Lynn responde primero

-está bien, demasiado bien para ser ella, estos días su actitud ha estado muy rara-

-de que hablan? -

-pues que ha estado demasiado tranquila, muy callada, feliz, muy distinta a lo que suele ser, no nos ha gritado ya en 5 meses, algo pasa! - responde Lynn con un inquietante tono elevado

-hey hey calma, a todo esto, donde esta ella? - pregunto Lori

-pues para que habláramos sin problemas Lincoln la llevo al parqué, así podremos hablar con calma- respondió Lucy con su típico tono serio y lúgubre

-bien, pero…no veo el problema, que Lola haya cambiado es algo bueno…cierto? -

-te recuerdo hermana que estamos hablando de Lola, hay mucha malevolencia encerrada en ese aspecto de niña tierna cliché- añadió lisa, a lo que todos asintieron, a excepción de Lily y Leni

-bien, entiendo! ¿Qué creen que le podría estar pasando? -

-quizás sabe algo que hicimos y está aprovechando para echárnoslo en cara como una bomba instantánea de caos! - Lynn en esta situación es quien más alarmando estaba

-oye!, pero no hicimos nada, hemos estado menos "Loud" que antes, jajajajajaja, entienden? …pero ya enserio algo le pasa a esa chica- Lynn luego de su habitual chiste malo dio a entender también su inquietud, la discusión empezaba hasta que Leni dijo algo que hizo que todos pensaran

-tal vez solo encontró algo que la hizo feliz! - Leni jugando con Lily no vio como todos empezaron a atar cabos en este asunto

-sí, pero, creí que los concursos la hacían feliz, que podría ser mejor que eso para ella? - dijo lana, quien con esto dio pie al pequeño debate

...-...

El parque de juegos carca al barrio donde vivía la familia Loud estaba muy concurrido con niños, una típica situación común que cualquier niño disfrutaría, pero la pequeña Lola Loud se sentía algo incomoda al ver corretear a tantos niños , llenos de suciedad y mugre por doquier, Lola quien a sus 8 años de edad era la princesa de los concursos de belleza más reconocida de todo royal Woods, quien con el pasar de los años seguía llevando un largo vestido rosa y su tiara en la cabeza aun trataba de cuidar su imagen y odiaba jugar junto niños desconocidos que podrían lastimarla o peor aún , ensuciar su vestido, eso era más cosa de lana, aun con ella era aguantable esa situación, pero no estaba, aunque tenía una compañía que ella estaba disfrutando más

-Lola? Pasa algo? - Lincoln, el joven albino de 13 años preguntaba algo inquieto

-míralos correr…están sucios…por qué vine?! -

-porqué te prometí un helado luego de esto, creí que relajarnos un poco ayudaría- Lincoln decía esto para calmarla, pero Lola sosteniendo su mano sin soltarla no demostraba mejoría

-además, quien dijo que teníamos que jugar con los otros, ven! – Lincoln lleva de la mano a Lola por el parque , evadiendo muchas personas , adentrándose más en este, Lola aun lo veía desconcertada, y más cuando pasaron por la parte boscosa del parque, Lincoln entro allí, Lola no quería decir nada aun , sabía que Lincoln la llevaría a algún lugar seguro, y para su sorpresa llegaron a una pequeña parte abierta en medio de ese pequeño y frondoso bosque donde pudieron ver que bañado por la luz del sol quien empezaba a esconderse había unos columpios prácticamente nuevos y pintados de un atrayente color rojo

-Wow…que es esto? - Lola veía maravillada aquel lugar

-encontré esto cuando hace una semana jugaba con Clyde y su balón salió volando en esta dirección, tal vez querían construir más juegos acá, pero los arboles empezaron a crecer, y que tal, te gusta? - Lincoln esperaba una respuesta en su hermana quien con un brillo en sus ojos y luego de verlo fijamente a los suyos por un par de segundos dijo

-me empujarías? - la ternura con la que Lola dijo esto hizo que Lincoln sonriera

-será un placer princesa-

...-...

-tal vez solo le hace feliz planear algo contra nosotras, lo sabe chicas lo sabe! - Lynn sonaba muy alarmada

-hey¡, espera chica, acaso hiciste algo de lo que Lola se tuviera que vengar de ti? - pregunto luna

-he. Yo…yo., no…mejor. ¿Mejor me callo verdad? - todas miraban a Lynn muy serias, pero decidieron mejor seguir hablando del tema

-bien, ya sabemos que no podría ser algo que la hace feliz ya que muchas cosas la hacen feliz, entonces que podría ser?

-pues la vi el otro día escribir en su diario muy muy sonriente, tal vez nos está guardando algún secreto- respondió luan, quien añadió un punto importante a la charla

-pues. No veo que secreto suyo podría ponerla tan de buen humor- añadió luan

-pues, supongo que si fuese un secreto no deberíamos de meternos verdad, Lola podría enfadarse si luego arruinamos su secreto- dijo Leni

-quizás resulta que en secreto es un ente de oscuridad pura que planea deshacernos de nosotros en su forma corpórea demoniaca y nadarnos a un sufrimiento de otro mundo- añadió Lucy

-chica, lo tuyo sí que es de otro mundo- dijo luna

-pues antes ella igual guardaba secretos y no hubo ningún cambio destacable, a lo mejor el factor que influye en los sentimientos de Lola no es más que el mero sentimental externo- lisa dio a notar algo igual de importante

\- he… en español por favor- pidió Lori

-que quizás algo afecta sus sentimientos y el por eso de su actitud, cielos! -

\- pero ese es el pun to de esta conversación, el que le puede estar pasando para que sus sentimientos estés así de …cambiados…acaso alguna de ustedes sabe algo o ella comento algo? - todas negaron inmediatamente, menos Lily que solo asentía feliz

-hey, Lily dijo que si, ella debe de saber algo- dijo luan

-qué?, ¿claro que no, tal vez solo quiere agitar su cabeza para quitarse la comezón, verdad Lily? - dijo Leni, quien al decir eso hizo sonreír a Lily

-muchachas, muchachas!, ¿vamos es ridículo, porque Lily iba a saber algo?, además, puede ser algo más importante que solo un cambio emocional repentino, aun no llega a la pubertad-

-a veces aspectos de la pubertad suelen llegar antes dependiendo los sentimientos del individuo, pero tiene que haber un factor externo para ello- dijo lisa, aun con su teoría la cual tal vez tomaría más sentido después

...-...

Lincoln y Lola ya habían estado un buen tiempo en esa pequeña área privada que tenían en el parque, la tarde ya empezaba a caer, y Lincoln tenia ya que hacer algo que le prometió a Lola

-hey, quieres ir a por tu helado, ya se hace algo tarde- lo dicho por Lincoln hizo que Lola dejara sus pensamientos mientras se balanceaba, asintió sin decir nada y ayudada por Lincoln se detuvo, este la ayudo a bajar del columpio, y luego de tomarla de la mano la llevo hasta un vendedor de helados que vieron al llegar, para su suerte el aún seguía allí

-bien que te gustaría? - pregunta Lincoln, Lola apenada ve el cartel que indicaba los helados que aún quedaban y esta ve maravillada un gran cono de helado de crema de vainilla bañada en chocolate, pero al ver la indicación del precio no se atrevió a decir nada

-Lola? - Lincoln saco de sus pensamientos a lola, ella aun no sabía que decir y más aún luego de lo que Lincoln hizo

-deme 2 de esos por favor- Lincoln señalo los helados que ella quería, pero cada uno costaba 7 dólares, Lincoln pago 14 dólares en solo billetes de 1 dólar, para su edad era bastante dinero

-Pero... Lincoln!, son muy caros, no… no quiero que- Lincoln la calmo entregándole el helado y dándole una sonrisa

.calma princesa, te prometí un helado, no importa el costo debo cumplirte-, estas palabras maravillaron a Lola, quien no paraba de verlo, el heladero vio esa escena tan encantadora entre ambos niños haciendo sus propias conclusiones, pero antes de escucharlas Lincoln se llevó a Lola de la mano de regreso al parque el cual se encontraba ya poco a poco con menos personas, se sentaron en una banca y sin decirse nada más empezaron a comer sus helados, pero Lola habiendo dado solo una probada se detuvo y mirando hacia el lado opuesto dijo

-ellas empiezan…a hablar de mi cierto? -

Lincoln se detuvo inmediatamente, pero se mostró con una expresión serena ante lo dicho por Lola, quien respondió

-pues así es, y creo sabes el por qué-

-crees... ¿Qué es mala idea que ...haya cambiado mi actitud? -

-claro que no, solo…que creo que exageras-

-yo…yo…tu sabes … que... que no quiero…- Lola empezaba a sonar decaída, su helado empezaba a gotear manchando un poco sus guantes rosas

-Lola... no es necesario forzar algo que no es propio de ti, tal vez puedas añadirle a la Lola de siempre un poco de esta tierna Lola que tanto confunde a las demás pero que me gusta a mí, aunque prefiero a tu vieja yo- estas palabras hicieron que la pequeña princesa Loud soltara una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano, acto seguido siguió probando su helado, mientras Lincoln no dejaba de verla con una sonrisa, poco después de terminar su helado ya poco a poco el parque se vaciaba, el sol caía dejando un cielo naranja en el cielo

-bien, ya se hace tarde, creo que ya fue suficiente, debemos volver- dijo Lincoln, pero Lola lo tomo de su mano, y mirándolo fijamente dijo

-po… podríamos ir a los columpios una vez más…antes. de irnos? - Lola esta vez señalo los columpios del área de juegos cerca de ellos, el parque ya estaba bastante vacío, por lo cual no era necesario ir a buscar la zona privada que Lincoln tenia, este solo asintió y la llevo al columpio, luego de unos minutos empujándola Lola pidió no la empujara más, Lincoln obedeció, pero mientras ella se detenía pregunto

-Lincoln…por qué yo? -

...-...

En casa Loud la charla aún seguía, pero empezaba a llegar a su final y aun no llegaban a alguna conclusión

-chicas chicas, no estamos llegando a nada con esto, literalmente solo perderemos tiempo, yo creo que deberíamos estar contentas que Lola este más tranquila y amable, a pesar de que no sepamos por qué! -

-eso es lo raro, tu sabes que hace 2 semanas se disculpó conmigo por pelear? ¡Ella se disculpó!-

-bien, bien! pero no llegaremos a ningún lado con esto, Lori tiene razón, debemos disfrutar de esto mientras se pueda porque quizás no dure lo suficiente- añadió luna, ya todas estaban de acuerdo con ello, hasta que un último comentario de lisa desato más la polémica de la charla

-pero, tal vez quizás haya un factor que correlaciona todo-

-que quieres decir? - pregunto Lynn

-que quizás el elemento externo que ocasiona el repentino cambio en nuestra hermana no sea otra más que el simple florecimiento de sentimientos de afecto intenso provocadas por algún individuo al cual ella admira en gran cantidad-

Todas la miraron tratando de entender lo que dijo, pero Lori aun por la pantalla de la computadora aclaro todo

-un momento, yo literalmente entiendo lo que eso significa en todos los idiomas, quieres decir que Lola está enamorada?!-

-si quieres usar esa simple expresión para describir lo que detalle pues, así es, ella podría estar enamorada-

Todas las hermanas Loud presentes empezaron a hablar llenando de bullicio el ambiente, ya que no esperaban que quizás ese pueda ser el motivo

-ella enamorada?!, imposible yo me habría dado cuenta- cuestionaba lana

-espero que sea eso, enserio lo espero! - dijo Lynn

\- vaya, quien diría que a nuestra hermanita la flecharían tan pronto! – añadió luna

Y así más y más comentarios de los cuales la única que no participo era Leni, Lori entonces hablo

-chicas chicas, calma, estamos peor que antes, si, lo sé, es una buena teoría, alguna sabe algo al respecto? -

Todas negaron mirándose entre sí, solo se oían murmuros, hasta que Leni añadió

-saben, yo creo que, si fuera que Lola está enamorada o no, tendríamos que estar felices por ello, no querer saber por qué esta feliz, si ella es feliz ahora eso está bien, aun si dura mucho o no, para empezar, no debimos ser tan descorteces teniendo una reunión solo por su felicidad, solo, debimos ponernos felices por ella- las palabras de Leni llegaron en lo profundo en todas

-ella…ella tiene razón chicas- dijo luna

-Wow, a veces tus momentos de lucidez son tan raros- dijo luan

-Leni. ¿Acaso tu sabes algo? - pregunto Lynn

-claro, se muchas cosas, se hacer vestidos lindos y ayer lana me enseño a cambiar los bombillos de la casa, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso ahora- y la actitud de la vieja Leni regreso

-no sé por qué pregunte! -

-bueno chicas, terminemos ya con esto, mejor dejemos de preocuparnos por el por qué Lola es feliz, Leni tiene razón, solo alegrémonos por eso, ahora lo ciento, pero tengo unos trabajos con Bobby, las llamare mañana, las quiero muchísimo chicas, adiós a todas- Lori se despidió de sus hermanas, quienes la despidieron igualmente, y así cada una se dispuso a irse a su habitación, pero lana permaneció algo pensativa

-pasa algo hermana? - luna nota inmediatamente la pensativa actitud de su hermana menor

-nada, solo que…muchas de esas cosas que hablamos no tienen mucho sentido, tú crees que Lola este enamorada? Yo no note nada sobre eso-

-tranquila pequeña, tal vez es solo nuestra imaginación, si alguien se daría cuenta de eso serias tu sin dudarlo, creo que esta reunión solo sirvió para hablar un poco con Lori- luna frotaba con cariño la cabeza de su hermana para calmarla, lana asintió y se retiró a su habitación más relajada, al igual que las demás, luego de sentir que no habían logrado más que solo exagerar el tema no volvería a Salir por un tiempo, para suerte de 3 personas en aquella familia

...-...

Lincoln escucho las palabras que su hermana, se pudo ver cómo puso un gesto de preocupación, y cuando el columpio se detuvo por completo puso sus manos en los hombros de Lola, quien tenía una expresión de seriedad mesclada con preocupación

-porque tú?, ¿Lola...a que viene esa pregunta? -

-pues…estos días…han…han sido los mejores de mi vida, tengo… Tengo miedo de que se acabe-

-por qué habría de acabarse- pregunta Lincoln intrigado

-por qué… No es fácil mantener en secreto esto- lo dicho por Lola hizo que Lincoln pensara en actuar inmediatamente, él debía entenderla, todos esos sentimientos reprimidos no eran buenos, él debía saberlo mejor que nadie, había pasado 1 año y 6 meses por lo mismo hasta llegar a su triste y maravillosa respuesta, cambio de posición y se puso justo frente a ella, Lola lo miraba directamente a los ojos

-sé que no es fácil…me odio por qué no lo sea…pero…creo que siempre será la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida- Lincoln acariciaba el mentón de Lola con su pulgar-

-tengo…tengo miedo de que se llegue a saber…de que… Jamás nunca...- Lincoln beso la mejilla de su hermana, la cual estaba completamente nerviosa, no dejaba de observarlo

-jamás permitiré que nos alejen, jamás-

-li... Lincoln…- improvistamente Lincoln la interrumpe

-sabes por qué tú?, porque luego de tantas dudas , luego de tanto romperme la cabeza , y de maldecirme por todo esto que siento, aun así lo único en lo que pienso antes de dormir eres tú, porque a pesar de todos esos años…de…todo eso por lo que pasan…..- Lola interrumpe poniendo un dulce y tierno beso en medio de los labios de Lincoln, unos cuantos segundos en los que a pesar de que nadie los creía, podían sentirse los únicos en el universo, la mano de Lincoln acariciaba la mejilla derecha de Lola, quien luego de unos cuantos segundos se separó y veía a Lincoln con una tierna sonrisa, cosa que hizo que este también sonriera

-sabes…hablas demasiado- Lola no paraba de verlo con ojos tiernos

-si…creo que entendí bien eso la semana pasada- ambos sonrieron un buen momento, una ya de por si hermosa forma de acabar la tarde

-te amo mi linda princesita-

-y yo te amo a ti mi torpe caballero albino-

-sabes, nos hemos vuelto muy cursis estos días- Lincoln tomo a Lola de la mano y la ayudo a bajar del columpio

-tienes razón, hablemos de eso esta noche quieres?- Lola no soltaba su mano, cosa que Lincoln acepto encantado, llegaba la hora de irse a casa, pero ya con una perspectiva más clara para la princesa del hogar de los Loud, quizás los malos pensamientos aun seguirían de vez en cuando, pero ver a su hermano a su lado, aceptando una relación llena de riesgos, riesgos que estaba dispuesto a afrontar por ella, porque luego de 2 años , podía decirlo con claridad, todo ha cambiado, y no podía estar más feliz por ello

.

.

.

-Lincoln, que crees que querían hablar tan urgente las chicas? -

-creo sabemos qué, pero Leni ya nos darán más detalle-

-debo volver a ser la de siempre verdad? -

-eso pondrá las cosas más interesantes princesita-

-Lynn no va a tener un buen despertar-

* * *

 _espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer intento de escribir una historia de este genero, y mas con esta pareja, se que tal ves no deja muchas cosas claras pero les aseguro que es una pequeña parte de una historia mas compleja, espero sus opiniones y muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer este oneshot_


End file.
